


It's a Puppet

by Yrindor



Series: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics 2016 Fills [19]
Category: Free!
Genre: Blushing Nanase Haruka, M/M, Prompt Fill, Puppets, SASO 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrindor/pseuds/Yrindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru doesn't understand why Rin keeps teasing him with the shark puppet they picked up at the aquarium.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Puppet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sports Anime Shipping Olympics Bonus Round 2. The prompt was [this image](https://i.imgur.com/fD5SJxq.jpg) (Rin chewing on Haru's head with a shark puppet; Haru doesn't look amused).

Haru turned over again, trying to get away from the shark that seemed to be following him everywhere. No, not Rin, he didn't mind Rin, the shark puppet that was currently trying to eat his hair again.

"Rin," he complained, "that's a present. Leave it alone."

"Mmm, just making sure it works," Rin said, making the shark nibble on Haru's hair again before leaning in to kiss him on the ear.

"It's a puppet," Haru mumbled sleepily, "how does a hand puppet not work?"

The same exchange had been playing out all afternoon. Rin had found a new aquarium for them to visit after Haru had been banned from yet another one for trying to climb into one fishtank too many. It was a small aquarium, but Rin had never found an aquarium Haru didn't like. And they had sharks, which were an added bonus.

They had been about to leave when Haru spotted a dolphin puppet in the gift shop and declared that it would be a perfect gift for Makoto's two siblings. Of course, Rin had then pointed out that if they were getting one puppet, they needed a second one as well, or Ran and Ren would inevitably end up arguing over it, which was how they found themselves leaving the aquarium with both a dolphin puppet and a shark puppet they had never intended to purchase.

It had been an exhausting morning, and as soon as they made it back to Haru's apartment, Haru declared he was going to take a nap. It was a plan that would have worked better if Rin hadn't taken to chewing on him with the new shark puppet every time he was about to fall asleep. And inevitably, every time he was just about to roll over and complain, Rin would lean in and kiss him instead, making him blush.

Eventually, Haru gave up on trying to sleep entirely, but that didn't stop Rin from continuing to tease him with the puppet, alternating the slightly scratchy felt of the shark's teeth with soft brushes of his lips well into the evening.

The next day, when they brought their presents over to the Tachibana household, they were greeted with much excitement, and two pairs of small hands begging for their help testing the new toys. Haru agreed immediately, but whenever the shark puppet came anywhere near him, he would start blushing furiously.

He didn't seem to notice his reactions, but Makoto did, and after an especially impressive blush from Haru, Makoto looked over at Rin accusingly. Rin didn't even bother trying to look innocent, smirking proudly as Haru blushed yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and feedback welcome and appreciated.


End file.
